


kaorutober 2020

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, adding character tags as new chapters are added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Kaoru, all set in different alternate universes. Romantic chapters are marked with a *, the rest are platonic.1: Kanata2: Hajime3: Rei*4: Natsume5: Nazuna*6: 3A trio7: Marine Bio Club8: Shu*9: UNDEAD + Anzu10: Chiaki*11: Wataru*12: Kaoru's sister
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Kanata

**Author's Note:**

> *poses* well hello there
> 
> I've done this kind of a collection two years in a row and I just could not abandon my boy so we're doing this again. as stated in the summary, ALL of these drabbles will be different AUs. this first one is a ghost AU with Kanata!

Kaoru really lucked out with his apartment. Good location, decent rent, quiet neighbours. It would be almost too good to be true, if not for the looming suspicion Kaoru has that the place is haunted.

Maybe it’s the chills he sometimes gets even when the windows are closed. Maybe it’s how when he’s cooking, his soy sauce always seems to be inching away from him on the table (only ever soy sauce).

Or maybe it’s all the wailing and whining and whispering he hears in the bathroom.

Kaoru has tried looking it up. It feels silly to think that the bathroom would be the most haunted part of an apartment, but maybe someone died in there so their spirit is stuck? It wouldn’t be the most far-fetched theory, though it still wouldn’t explain the soy sauce.

 _(Do ghosts like soy sauce_ , he searches up one night. There are no answers.)

He finds no records of anyone dying in the building so he comes close to just giving up on the idea. _Close,_ as the voices in the bathroom just won’t stop. The whispers aren’t malicious – all they’re asking him to do is run some water. The sink, the shower, the bath – his bathroom ghost seems to _love_ baths. And after two months of living with them, the whispers become easier to understand and a part of Kaoru’s daily routine.

* * *

”There’s no time to run a bath”, Kaoru says as soon as he enters his bathroom. ”I’m doing my hair and brushing my teeth and then I gotta go.”

 _You could ’leave’ it for me,_ says a gentle whisper full of disappointment.

”No, I can’t”, Kaoru argues. ”Who knows how much you’re gonna splash around? I don’t want any water damage.”

_I would be ’careful’._

”It’s still a no”, Kaoru shakes his head. ”Last time I let you stay here alone with the tub just half full, the floor was flooded afterwards.”

_That was an ’accident’._

”And I don’t want another accident in here.”

Kaoru’s words are final and the air carries a heavy sigh. It’s just Kaoru’s luck to get a moody ghost in his apartment, but at least he’s not malicious. Kaoru has found out his name is Kanata and he doesn’t remember how he died. He stuck around because he liked the colours of this bathroom (light blue tiles and a turquoise bath rug on the floor), so he’s not actually tethered to a singular location.

It sounds like a really strange reason, but Kaoru doesn’t know enough about ghost laws to dispute it.

”Why do you want the soy sauce if you can’t taste it anymore?” Kaoru changes the subject.

_I just like it._

Kaoru thinks if Kanata had a visible form, he’d be shrugging right now. It’s not surprising that he doesn’t have an answer as he also can’t say why he likes water so much. He just _does._

There’s some silence as Kaoru touches up his hair and checks his face. Then he feels something pass through him, something cold clutching at his chest for just a moment.

”What is it?” Kaoru shudders. ”Ugh, it feels so weird when you do that.”

_Will you at ’least’ leave the ’tv’ on?_

”A nature documentary, again?”

_Yes._

Kaoru sighs. It’s not good to leave the tv running while he’s away, but… what about a compromise?

”How about I leave you with some ocean sounds? I found this playlist that’s like, waves and rain and fish splashing and stuff like that.”

Kanata doesn’t reply immediately. Then Kaoru feels something cold touch his hand.

 _I would like that,_ Kaoru hears Kanata whisper. _’Thank you’, Kaoru._

”Of course”, Kaoru grins. ”That’s what friends are for.”

Friends? Roommates? Something like that. But hey, as far as ghost roommates go, Kaoru got himself a pretty good one.


	2. Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 and I'm already way behind of schedule. anyway who else here never stopped thinking about that one event where these two were the 5*s?

”Good morning!”

Kaoru startles at the cheerful voice. The person speaking is around his own age with light blue hair and a gentle smile.

”Uh, good morning”, he replies awkwardly. ”You work here?”

”I own this shop. My name is Hajime, it’s nice to meet you.”

Kaoru nods in admiration. Kind of young to own a business, huh? But this Hajime must be a good shopkeeper since multiple people have recommended his flowershop to Kaoru.

”My name is Kaoru. It’s good to meet you, Hajime-kun.” Kaoru looks around properly for the first time. The shop is on the small side but that only makes it more charming. What space it has is filled with plants, flowers, herbs, all beautiful and healthy.

”Feel free to look around and ask if you are searching for something specific.”

”I will, thank you.” Kaoru is about to turn around and keep looking when he decides to ask for help after all. ”Actually…”

”You need something?” Hajime’s eyes seem to light up and it makes Kaoru feel more at ease.

”Yeah, I kind of wanted to find something to… you know, honour someone after they’ve…”

Kaoru can’t finish the sentence but Hajime seems to understand. He nods solemnly.

”I think I can help with that. Unfortunately, there are no spells to really reach those who have departed, but I can weave a little magic to convey your feelings to any spirits who may be listening… and to ease your own heart.”

Kaoru nods wordlessly. This must be why everyone said to come to this flowershop… though nobody knew the reason Kaoru wanted flowers. Hajime is a complete stranger but somehow it feels like Kaoru can trust him.

”So, you… make a bouquet, or something…?”

”I’ll collect the flowers but for the magic to work, I need you to do something as well.”

”Me?” Kaoru asks nervously. ”What do I have to do?”

”I would like you to tell me about the person.”

Kaoru stays quiet for a moment. When Hajime meets his gaze, Kaoru looks away.

”Just… tell anything?”

”Anything at all.”

”Okay. Okay. Uhh…” Kaoru hesitates but seeing that he’s about to start, Hajime begins to move. ”She was very kind, and caring. Beautiful – no, more like radiant. She shone. Maybe I think that way because I was too young to understand every side of her. I wish she’d seen me grow. But, I guess I have to cherish the time we did have.”

He’s rambling but Hajime doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, Hajime doesn’t seem to be listening at all. He walks around the shop, clipping a flower here and there. Kaoru feels like he should be embarrassed about talking but for some reason, he isn’t.

”She would hold my hand whenever I was scared. I used to get scared a lot, heh. But she’d always be patient with me, even when I’d cry. She told me about all the beautiful things in the universe and I’d stop crying.”

Kaoru keeps talking, lost in memories. He doesn’t realise Hajime has stopped walking until the boy clears his throat.

”I’m done”, Hajime says. Kaoru blinks and stares at him.

”You’re done?”

”Here, hold it.”

Hajime hands Kaoru the bouquet. Something is… strange about it. The flowers feel normal, the stems corporeal against his skin, and yet there’s something oddly weightless about them. Just holding the bouquet fills Kaoru with a sense of peace.

”Huh.”

”How does it feel?”

Kaoru doesn’t know how to answer that so he simply breaks into a smile and nods. Hajime seems to understand and he smiles back.

”I’m definitely happy with it”, Kaoru finally finds his words. ”I just don’t know how to explain it.”

”You don’t have to. Tell me… do you remember any particular scent that she would have liked?”

It’s a strange but earnest question. Kaoru frowns in thought.

”She used to always smell like… like lavender, I think.”

”Oh!” Hajime’s eyes brighten. ”That’s one of my favourites, too. Wait just a minute…”

He runs off into the far corner of the shop but comes back in less than that minute. He holds out a small satchet.

”This is…?” Kaoru begins to ask, confused.

”A little something to remind you of her.” Hajime hands the satchet to him and Kaoru immediately smells the familiar, calming scent. Still, he resists.

”That’s very kind, but I only needed the…”

”I insist. It’s free of charge.”

Kaoru wants to argue further but there’s a new kind of fire in the way Hajime speaks. Somehow Kaoru feels that he can’t change Hajime’s mind.

”Okay. I’ll take it.”

”I’m glad! I’m certain she would want you to look after your heart, you know.”

”Yeah.” Kaoru smiles and squeezes the satchet a little tighter in his hand. ”I’m sure she would.”


	3. Rei*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vampires? in Rei's chapter? it's very likely

It’s a quiet night at the tavern. So far only a few regulars have come in but they all know each other so they’re chatting away among themselves. Kaoru is wiping the tables when the bell above the door chimes.

”Welcome in!” Kaoru straightens his back and looks to the door. A dark figure steps in and sheds his cloak. Under the hood is a mess of dark hair and a pair of piercing eyes that always look red in the tavern lighting.

Kaoru walks over with a smile to take the cloak. The fabric is wet – it’s raining outside? That would certainly explain the lack of customers.

”Thank you”, Rei says politely. He’s also a regular – kind of. He comes in every other night and orders a glass of wine he never drinks. Kaoru doesn’t ask unnecessary questions, as the man always looks a little lonely and seems grateful for the company. On slow nights like this Kaoru always strikes up a conversation with him.

Rei doesn’t really talk to anyone else here so on busier nights he simply sits in a corner and stares at his wineglass. He’s not bad company, just seems generally disinterested in other people. It’s an odd mixture that he simultaneously doesn’t care about people and also seeks out the company, but again, Kaoru doesn’t ask questions. That may be why Rei likes coming here.

”Go ahead and find a spot, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

While Kaoru takes away the cloak, Rei seats himself by the counter. From experience, Kaoru knows he’ll stay there unless the tavern gets too crowded for his taste.

”Raining, huh?” Kaoru sighs after joining Rei at the counter. ”I’m glad you decided to come here regardless.”

”Ah, a little rain wouldn’t stop me.” Rei gives him a polite smile.

”Still, it’s nice. Some people stay home when it rains.”

Kaoru pours Rei a glass of red wine and sets it in front of him.

”Thank you.” Rei pulls the glass closer but doesn’t lift it.

”Hope it won’t rain tomorrow night”, Kaoru says absentmindedly. ”Bad for the business.”

”Who knows”, Rei chuckles. ”At least you don’t have to be out there.”

”True, true.”

They chat for a while about this and that. Mostly it’s Kaoru picking the topics but he knows Rei dislikes talking about himself and will happily let Kaoru lead the conversation.

”So, I’ve been thinking…” Kaoru breaks the comfortable pace they’ve been chatting at to ask about something he’s been thinking lately. ”I see you here a lot, but wouldn’t it be nice to get to know each other better?”

”Get to know each other?” Rei repeats.

”You know, during the day? Since I’m always working when we see each other.”

”Why, Mr. Hakaze”, Rei’s eyes glint playfully. ”Are you asking me out?”

”M-maybe”, Kaoru looks away. ”If you want to.”

”Unfortunately, I don’t do day dates.”

”Day dates? Then – evening would be okay? I could open the tavern later some night…”

”So you’re serious?”

”Yeah”, Kaoru mutters. ”You don’t have to say yes. I just thought it would be –”

”It’s not that I didn’t want to. I just need to know you’re certain about me?”

Certain about Rei? What does that even mean?

”Well – yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

”You don’t think there’s anything weird about me?”

”Like how you always get wine but never drink it?”

”For starters.”

”Well, I don’t like prying.”

Rei laughs then, for the first time Kaoru has ever seen. His teeth sure are sharp, huh?

”It’s very sweet that you haven’t noticed, but I can’t let you take me on a date without being honest with you.” Rei pauses in a way that feels like it’s purely for dramatic effect. ”I’m not human.”

”Oh”, Kaoru blinks. ”Do you date humans, though?”

Rei stares for a while and then laughs again. It’s a lovely sound and Kaoru hopes he can elicit this reaction many more times in the future.

”I could”, Rei finally says. ”You know, this is where you should be shocked. Maybe a little nervous about the non-human in your tavern…”

”I mean… I’ve seen a lot worse. You’re very polite and always pay for your drinks. One time we had a drunk wizard who turned the previous owner of this place into a fly and couldn’t remember how to turn him back.” Kaoru pauses, remembering the incident. ”We never saw him again and that’s how I own the tavern.”

”You really are sure, then”, Rei chuckles. ”Let me know the time for our date tomorrow night, then. Just remember, it has to be dark out.”

”You’re going already?” Kaoru asks, a little disappointed.

”I’ll be back tomorrow. There’s something I need to do tonight.”

”Like what?”

”Better that you don’t know”, Rei flashes his teeth – no, fangs. Kaoru thinks he’s starting to get what kind of being Rei is.

”Then I won’t pry”, Kaoru smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little side note: imagine the mentioned wizard is wataru, if you please


	4. Natsume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is uhhh a kind of generic fantasy au where Kaoru is a thief 
> 
> I swear I'll update faster for the rest of the month

There’s many valuable items in that shop, they said. It’ll be an easy job, they said.

Kaoru should’ve known something was wrong when he didn’t meet a single person who’d actually had the courage to steal from the creepy shop down a shady side street.

It _was_ an easy job. Kaoru picked the lock and snuck in without a sound. Apart from the odd chills he got down his spine when he entered, nothing seemed to be wrong. He found a dusty little necklace that seemed like nobody would miss it, snatched it, and locked the door behind him when he left.

So nothing should’ve been wrong, right? Except for the nightmares Kaoru’s been having every night since, the terrible luck that’s made him break at least five plates, and the ominous sense that someone’s breathing down his neck all the time.

He tries to break the necklace apart to sell the gems that adorn it, but the gems begin to glow and burn his hands. That’s when he knows the fault is in the necklace. Nobody would buy a cursed artifact and Kaoru hasn’t slept at all in three days so he throws the necklace in a nearby river, screw profit. After a few hours of peaceful sleep Kaoru jolts awake from a nightmare and sees the necklace on his bedside like it never left.

At the first light of morning Kaoru grabs the necklace and knocks on the door of the shop he got the accursed thing from. The door is unlocked so he doesn’t waste time and opens it to step in.

The shop doesn’t look much different than it did at night. All the light comes from creepy candles spread on the walls and tables.

”WelcoME”, a voice calls out, and Kaoru nearly suppresses a yelp. ”To my shOP. You can call me NatsuME.”

Kaoru looks to the counter where a young man stares him down with a smug smile. His hair is two-coloured and his eyes gleam golden in the candlelight.

”Uh, hi”, Kaoru mumbles. Then he clears his throat. ”I’m here to-”

”You’re not here to BUY”, says Natsume. His eyes never leave Kaoru’s and Kaoru has the uncomfortable feeling that those eyes are peering right into his soul.

”N-no”, Kaoru stutters. ”I’m here to return something.”

”Oh? But you have never bought anything from heRE.”

”I…” Kaoru swallows hard. ”It’s a bit more complicated.”

”Well, do tell ME.”

Natsume’s smile is still smug and somehow Kaoru feels like he _knows_ what Kaoru is here for. Is that why he looks so self-satisfied? Because he knew that whoever nicked his cursed necklace would end up back here like this?

”Um.” Kaoru hesitates. He _has_ to be honest, doesn’t he? Natsume looks like a person who can spot liars a mile away. ”I kind of… stole it.”

”Did you NOW?” Natsume tilts his head, still smiling. Ugh, he _definitely_ knew.

”You probably wouldn’t believe that I came to return it because I had a change of heart?”

”Mm… no, you’re here because of the curSE.”

”Worth a try”, Kaoru sighs. ”Will you take it back?”

”Is that how you ask niceLY?”

”Will you take it if I ask nicely?”

”MayBE.”

Kaoru doesn’t hesitate for long. He bows deep, something he wouldn’t normally do but now feels the situation needs.

”Please, _please_ take it back, I haven’t slept in days. I would be most grateful if you helped me.”

Natsume laughs and Kaoru feels his cheeks heat up.

”Hand it here, thEN.”

Kaoru hands the necklace over wordlessly, too embarrassed to speak. Natsume takes it and inspects it, then stashes it somewhere in a cabinet behind him.

”That’s it?” Kaoru blinks.

”That’s IT. The curse lifted the moment you entered the stoRE. You could’ve just left it here and goNE.”

”What? But you wanted me to grovel!” Kaoru exclaims.

”It was rather entertainiNG. Now, unless you have business, get going, pleaSE.”

”But-”

”Though before you GO…” Natsume leans closer and something in his eyes flares up. Kaoru shivers, unable to look away. ”Tell your other thief friends TOO, to never steal from here aGAIN. If you even try, I’ll put a real curse on YOU. _Now go._ ”

Kaoru nods, eyes wide, and quickly turns around. He hurries to the door and pays one last glance behind him before he opens it. Natsume’s eyes are still glowing and that smug smile is back on his face.

Kaoru doesn’t look back again as he hurries out the door.


	5. Nazuna*

Kaoru staggers through the forest, thoughts a jumbled up mess in his head. He knows he’s injured, he knows the wolf he foolishly fought with is not in pursuit, but he doesn’t really know where he is or where he could get help. He’s stuck like this too, unable to shift back into human form while he’s so weak. He really thought he could trick a wolf and get away unscathed, huh…?!

With a wheeze, Kaoru falls on his side. His other side hurts and so do two of his legs. He’s too tired to get up and keep moving so all he can do is whine pathetically in hopes that someone, _anyone_ would hear him. He doesn’t know what kind of beings would help a fox, though. His kind, shapeshifting or not, are not particularly liked.

Kaoru closes his eyes and sighs. The pain is duller now but Kaoru knows it’s because he’s about to pass out soon. He’ll just… sleep for a while…

”Hey!”

The voice pierces through Kaoru’s hazy mind. He blinks his eyes open and tries to focus on the human running towards him. Human…? Right… humans don’t usually like foxes…

Kaoru attempts to move but it’s futile.

”Don’t move”, the human says. ”You’re injured. Here – let me get you…”

 _What?_ Thinks Kaoru as the human carefully slides his hands around him. _He’s going to help?_

Then the dizziness takes him over for good.

* * *

Kaoru wakes up in less pain than he passed out in. Someone is stroking his hair – no, not hair, the fur on his head. He opens his eyes with a whine and finds that the one holding him is a human.

He remembers. Is this the same human who ran to him in the forest? Kaoru looks up and yes, he recognises those eyes. Gentle.

”You’re feeling better?” he asks. Kaoru nods and the human pauses. ”…Oh. I didn’t think you’d actually understand me.”

He’ll be even more surprised once Kaoru gets his strength back and shifts into his humanoid form. For the moment he’s quite content being like this, as it means he’ll be nursed back into health.

Plus, the boy’s hands are warm as they pet him. What’s the harm in staying like this a while longer?

* * *

Kaoru’s recovery takes about a week. The boy, Nazuna, looks after him meticulously the entire time. Kaoru stays in fox form even though Nazuna seems to become increasingly suspicious about his understanding of human language. Kaoru doesn’t want to shift back until he’s fully recovered and that day arrives bright and clear.

”Well.” Nazuna has just given Kaoru’s legs a final inspection. ”You seem to be all good.”

Kaoru knows this too. He’s wondered whether he should just run off into the forest without telling Nazuna the truth about himself… but it would feel wrong, somehow. So after Nazuna lets go of his legs he stretches out and searches for the magic in him. He feels strong now. Shifting will be easy but he savours the moment, just for a while. Then he yawns deeply and shakes his head.

Nazuna seems confused at his actions. _Watch this, then._

With another stretch, Kaoru begins to morph. It starts from his heart, chest, and then carries on through his entire body all the way to his limbs. He hears Nazuna gasp softly and smiles – bad idea, as his mouth is in the middle of shifting.

Once the transformation is complete, Kaoru blinks at the sunlight and then directs his eyes at Nazuna.

”I couldn’t turn back while injured”, Kaoru immediately explains. His voice feels raspy in his throat, but oh, he’s missed it. It’s not conceited to think that, is it? That he’s missed the sound of his own voice?

”Huh”, is all Nazuna can muster at the moment.

”So I wasn’t trying to deceive you.”

”I wasn’ thinking that.”

”Oh.” Kaoru swishes his tail. Good, the tail is still there. So are his ears, right? Kaoru moves them a little just to be sure.

”What’s your name, then?”

”Kaoru. Aren’t you gonna ask more about the fox thing?”

”Soon.” Nazuna crosses his arms and gives Kaoru a careful look. ”Are you leaving since you’re all better?”

”I could stay for a while”, Kaoru swishes his tail in a pleased way. He was hoping Nazuna would ask something of the sort. It would be nice to get to know him a little better now that they can actually talk. He didn’t really think about it in fox form, but now he can properly appreciate that Nazuna is kind of cute.

”Good. That’s good.” Nazuna nods a few times. ”…So what now?”

”Let’s have lunch and chat?” Kaoru yawns. ”Shifting tired me out. Can we cuddle?”

”Wh-what?” Nazuna stammers. ”That’s too sudden…!”

”You cuddled me in fox form”, Kaoru pouts.

”Because you were a fox!”

”What if I ask nicely?”

”I liked you better as a fox.”

”Hey!” Kaoru is about to get hurt when he notices the small smile tugging at Nazuna’s lips.

Oh, very cute. Kaoru will _absolutely_ stay a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I'm not sure how romantic this is because all the flirting is at the end but I suppose it counts
> 
> also I wanted to say that even though I'm not replying to each of your comments, I read them and they make me very happy! thank you for all the love <3


	6. 3A trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was contemplating on whether to make this platonic or romantic, but either way it's very domestic and I'm all here for it

Kaoru is cleaning glasses when Izumi sighs loudly and dramatically. Kaoru doesn’t need to turn and look at him to picture the pained expression. He doesn’t speak immediately so Izumi sighs somehow even louder than before. Now Kaoru carefully sets down a glass and finally turns around.

”Tell me your troubles, _traveller”,_ Kaoru says, mockingly using the tone he uses when they have customers.

”See, that’s the thing”, Izumi mutters. ”Travellers. _Adventurers._ Where have they all gone? We used to see so many.”

”Well, we’re still the only inn in town, so it’s not that travellers didn’t use ours when they need rest.” Kaoru pauses, ponders on it. ”We’d need like, a dragon or something. That would stir up the number of heroes coming by, wouldn’t it?”

”Oh, a dragon”, Izumi groans. ”Such a simple solution. Where are you gonna pull it out of, your ass?”

”You got better ideas?”

Izumi doesn’t and the knowledge seems to irritate him further.

It’s true that they’re seeing less travellers than they used to. And with nothing happening in the area, the locals aren’t coming in to gossip either.

Ugh, now Kaoru is feeling down too. He takes another glass and starts grumpily wiping it. Then the door slams open and a familiar voice booms through the room.

”Hakaze! Sena!”

Kaoru nearly drops the glass he’s holding. Izumi swears quietly and Kaoru carefully puts down the glass before speaking.

”Moricchi, you’re on a good mood.”

It’s true. Chiaki is practically beaming as he walks in, eyes sparkling even in the relatively dim light of the inn.

”I have the best news”, Chiaki announces. ”The _best!”_

”Well, do tell us.” Izumi looks skeptic. Kaoru’s interest is piqued; there’s something different about Chiaki’s enthusiasm today.

”Business is going to take off. Now’s the time to act.” Chiaki pauses dramatically. ”A dragon has taken residence in the nearby mountain range!”

Kaoru and Izumi gasp simultaneously. Then they share a look.

”A dragon? You’re sure?”

”Everyone’s talking about it in town. We should prepare for people coming in tonight, and then… _travellers.”_

”Oh”, Kaoru sighs. Travellers. The most beautiful word to innkeepers.

”We need to clean out the extra rooms”, Izumi says. ”Take out all the currently unused glasses. Buy more ingredients for meals…”

”We have to get everything ready, yes”, Chiaki nods. ”And then if everything goes well we can go and take a swing at the dragon, too!”

Kaoru and Izumi fall silent. Chiaki has a wide smile on his face, as if he doesn’t even realise what he just said.

”No”, Kaoru says.

”Absolutely not”, Izumi continues.

”But it’s a dragon –”

”No!” Kaoru and Izumi say simultaneously.

”You two have no sense of adventure”, Chiaki complains. ”What’s happened to you?”

”A desire to not die?” Izumi crosses his arms. ”We’re not going to set foot into those mountains, and that’s final.”

It’s true, the three of them used to be adventurers. And those were good times but they have a business now. An _investment_. They can’t just go off fighting dragons when they have an inn to run. Chiaki sighs deeply but he knows he can’t win against both of them.

”Can we at least do a day trip as close to the mountains as possible while still being safe?”

Kaoru and Izumi think about it. Then finally Kaoru nods.

”A day trip. To collect materials.”

”Yes!”

”But you’re in charge of the cleaning today. No buts”, Izumi frows. Chiaki was opening his mouth but immediately closes it again and nods.

”Now who’s hungry? Just thinking about a dragon is exhausting”, Kaoru sighs.

”You’re making food? Thank you!” Chiaki beams.

”I meant –” Kaoru begins.

”Thank you very much for offering, Kao~kun”, Izumi interrupts.

”Ugh”, Kaoru whines. ”I’m going to burn your portions.”

He doesn’t mean it, of course.


	7. Marine Bio Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the weirdest chapter so far but it was So Much Fun to write and I think it's pretty charming :)

The duck prince, the jellyfish prince and the turtle prince sit by the beach and watch the sun set.

”Do you ever think about life?” asks Souma, the youngest. He lies on his stomach so that his shell is against the sky.

”No”, says Kanata, the most carefree of them all. If he wasn’t friends with the other two he would spend all his time floating around with the other jellyfish.

”I live every day”, says Kaoru, plucking a feather.

”That’s not what I mean”, Souma shakes his head. ”We’re royalty and thus allowed to meet. What if we weren’t?”

”I still don’t see what you mean”, Kaoru frowns. He plucks another feather – they get so itchy in this form.

”It’s only by chance we are friends”, Souma keeps pursuing his line of thought. ”Do you ever think what would happen if we were human?”

This sentence gives the other two pause. Kaoru shares a look with Kanata.

”What if we were ’humans’?”

The three of them morph into human-like forms if they spend the sunset over the surface. They turn back when the night falls. Kaoru doesn’t live in the ocean, rather in a lake some ways from the seashore, but for some time now he’s waddled here every evening to spend some time with his friends.

”Would we still know each other? Would we still be friends?”

_The turtle has too much time to think,_ Kaoru decides. And yet the words make him think, too.

”Maybe we wouldn’t”, he says. ”But wasn’t it chance that brought us together in the first place? Wouldn’t that same chance look upon us in a different life too?”

It’s too much thinking for a duck. Kaoru’s head hurts a little.

”I ’think’.” Kanata begins slowly. ”We are friends ’now’, so we will be friends ’always’.”

”In every life?” Souma asks.

”In ’every’ life”, Kanata nods.

All three of them fall silent. Kanata slowly moves his tail in the water and the only sound they can hear is the rhythmic splashing of the waves.

”I would like it if we were friends in every life”, Souma finally says.

”You have so many thoughts today. Are you growing up?” Kaoru teases. Turtles move slow but they always have a lot going on in their heads.

”I’m being serious!” Souma protests.

”I know, sorry”, Kaoru laughs. ”I’d like it too.”

”I already said ’we’ are.” Kanata, seemingly half-asleep, interrupts them. ”So it is the ’truth’.”

So stubborn sometimes. Kaoru lies down and stares over the ocean, far into the distance where the sun is slowly sinking into the horizon.

”It would be nice if in those other lives we could spend more time together.”

The other two look at where Kaoru’s eyes are set too. They both know and agree. Once the entire sun has been engulfed by the ocean, all three of them must return to their kingdoms in their original forms.

Kaoru often wishes they had longer. Only when the sun is descending can they communicate like this.

”We ’can’ and we ’will’.”

This time, Kanata’s stubbornness brings comfort to Kaoru.

”In a different life, we can stay up and talk all night.” Souma is probably trying to convince himself even more than Kaoru.

Kaoru can feel feathers sprouting from his skin. The transformation is close.

”In a different life”, he says absentmindedly. ”And in this life, at least we get to see each other once a day.”

It’s the last thing Kaoru can say before his mouth starts morphing into a bill. The other two can’t reply either but Kaoru knows their hearts share the same thought.

The duck prince, the jellyfish prince and the turtle prince say wordless goodbyes and go their separate ways, knowing that tomorrow when the sun sets they can see each other again.


	8. Shu*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written very quickly so I hope there's no typos
> 
> Kaoru is a kitsune type of creature! kind of looks like human but with some uncanny features and a fox tail and ears. it doesn't actually come up a lot tbh

Kaoru sighs loudly up in the tree he’s sitting on. There’s nobody around to hear him, of course. He doesn’t care about that – he just feels like being a little dramatic today.

He’s bored, a painful state for a trickster. No humans have been passing, nobody to bother. He hasn’t bothered a human in days! Should he get down and look for someone instead of waiting for someone to pass by?

Kaoru is mulling over what to do when his ears pick up approaching footsteps. They’re still distant but sound human so Kaoru climbs higher into the tree to wait. Can’t be too careful – Kaoru steers clear from humans that carry weapons. Kaoru shudders. Especially hunters. There’s people who’d pay a pretty price for his tail.

When the human finally comes into sight, there seems to be no weapons. Kaoru smiles as he takes a better look. A man young by human standards, cute by kitsune (and probably human) standards.

Once the human is close, Kaoru drops into sight and hangs upside down from the tree by his legs.

”Hello!” he greets with a wide smile. The human yelps and jumps, nearly dropping the bag he’s carrying.

”What – who – why –”

”To answer the second question, my name is Kaoru. What about yours?”

”Shu Itsuki”, the human replies stiffly. ”Wait – that’s not the point! Why would you do that!”

Kaoru flings himself up on the branch and then drops down to the ground.

”No reason, really”, he shrugs. ”So where are you headed?”

”Home – no!”

”You’re not sure?”

”I, I…” Shu’s face reddens.

”That’s okay. I rarely know where I’m going either.” Kaoru swishes his tail from side to side. ”But the way you were going… that’s _into_ the forest?”

”And?” Shu lifts his chin.

”Humans don’t usually live in forests, that’s all.” Kaoru tilts his head. For a moment he forgets he was supposed to be insufferable, his curiosity taking over.

”Well, some humans do. There’s nothing strange about it.” Shu crosses his arms and gives Kaoru a stern look.

”There’s a lot of dangers in the forest. You sure you wouldn’t want someone to walk you home?”

”Ridiculous! Nothing has ever happened to me.”

”I was gonna head in the same direction, though.”

Shu squints at him. Ooh, he’s trying to see through Kaoru’s bluff. Kaoru gives back an innocent look and finally Shu sighs.

”Fine. But please behave.”

He… agrees?! Kaoru thought it would’ve been more difficult.

”Great! I’ll keep you safe~” Kaoru grins widely. This is the _best._ A little forest walk with the cute human.

”Then follow me, please”, Shu starts walking.

Kaoru gives it half a minute of silence before he pries for more information.

”So, do you live alone? Or is there a cute little wife waiting for your return?”

”I have no interest in that”, Shu scrunches up his nose.

”Oh, sorry. A cute little husband?”

”My work is too important to think about such things!” Shu huffs. Kaoru can see his cheeks flaring up.

”What do you do for work, then?”

”I’m a tailor – I was out in a nearby village to get measurements and show my work.”

”How exciting”, Kaoru compliments. Maybe he doesn’t sound entirely genuine since Shu gives him a look.

”And what do _you_ do? Besides frighten innocent people to death?”

”That’s not how I’d describe it”, Kaoru pouts.

”Are you sure? You were doing a very good job at it earlier.”

Kaoru opens his mouth to protest but then he sees the small smile Shu can’t fully hide. Is he… teasing Kaoru?

”You know me”, Kaoru says without thinking. ”Always giving my all when there’s someone cute involved.”

Suddenly, Shu looks mortified. Eyes drawn to the ground, cheeks red.

”Hmph”, Shu huffs. ”Might you be talking about yourself?”

Did he just? Kaoru stares at him, bewildered.

”What?” he wheezes.

”Nothing”, Shu says quickly.

Damn, this human is more work than Kaoru thought. For once, he has nothing witty to say. The two of them make the rest of the way in silence.

”There”, Shu finally says. ”I will not invite you in for it, but I would be willing to share a cup of tea with you on the patio.”

Just the fact that they’re talking after the initial impression is half a miracle. Shu’s cottage looks small and cozy and Kaoru rather enjoys the thought of having a cup of tea on the outside of it. It’s very domestic, not suited to Kaoru’s lifestyle at all. But maybe he’ll indulge and play nice for a while.

”I’d be _delighted_ to share a cup of tea on the patio”, Kaoru smiles.

Shu looks utterly suspicious of the way he says the sentence. Maybe there’s still many things to learn about playing nice with humans.


	9. UNDEAD + Anzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like 90% Anzu and 10% UNDEAD but tbh would anyone complain

You’d think a kidnapped princess would either be angry or scared. Irritated or frightened. A princess kidnapped by pirates should _especially_ show one or more of those emotions.

But their kidnapped princess can best be described as _relaxed._ She made very little resistance on the way to the ship and originally Kaoru thought it was because she was scared, but once they were eye to eye on the ship’s deck she crossed her arms and very calmly asked to see the ship’s captain. Then Kaoru thought maybe she only seemed calm and inside she was fuming at them, but once Rei appeared she showed no hostility at all, overt or covert.

”So, princess Anzu.”

”Call me Anzu”, she interrupts Rei.

”Ah… Anzu, then.” Rei clears his throat. ”You are in no danger if you do as we say. We will ask your parents for ransom money and once we have it, we will send you safely back to them. Until then, you will be confined on this ship.”

It’s the usual explanation. They’ve done a few gigs like these in the past and usually the people they snatch understand the position they’re in. They’re honourable pirates, always keeping their word of sending the kidnapped person back unharmed. Well… as honourable as one can be when demanding ransom money in exchange for people.

A princess is a step up though. This Anzu should be worth more than anyone else so far. It also means there’s a higher chance of retaliation – once they’ve sent Anzu back, they’ll have to flee the area as quickly as possible.

Anzu seems to be thinking about it. Kaoru leans against the ship’s mast and stares at the night sky. Kidnapping her was easy… almost too easy. For a moment Kaoru suspected they might be heading into a trap, but by now they’ve already departed the city and there’s no ships anywhere in sight.

”You’ll send me back?” Anzu finally says.

”Yes, as long as we get the money and you don’t try to start anything.”

”No.”

Kaoru blinks and looks back down.

”No?” Rei asks.

”No”, Anzu repeats. ”You won’t be sending me back.”

”You mean we won’t get the money or you’ll start something?” Kaoru joins the conversation. He’ll normally stay silent when Rei is exchanging words with their guests but there’s something odd about this.

”Most likely they’ll send the money, but I won’t be going back.”

Now that’s a strange way to word it. Kaoru looks at Rei, who seems as puzzled as Kaoru feels too.

”Young lady, we have honour. If they give us the money, we will not hold you.”

”Yes, yes, I know”, Anzu frowns. ”You kidnapped that one noble boy a few cities over. I was hoping you’d go for something bigger so I’ve been telling my guards I don’t want them near my room. After relocating into the room with the vines growing under the window, of course.”

Suddenly something starts clicking in Kaoru’s head. Would she really have…?

”Your window was open too”, Kaoru mentions.

”Of course. I have to say, it’s been chilly for the last few months.” Anzu shudders. ”Fortunately the room facing the back garden gave you an excellent escape route.”

Kaoru and Rei share a look. This is by far the strangest kidnapping they’ve ever done.

”So… you _wanted_ us to kidnap you?” Rei asks. ”Why?”

”I’ll be curt”, Anzu stares at Rei with determination. ”I want to join your crew.”

”What?” Koga interrupts the conversation. Of course he would’ve been hanging out close enough to hear everything. Adonis isn’t far behind Koga either.

”What?” Adonis asks in turn but he’s talking to Koga, meaning he wasn’t actually listening to the earlier discussion.

”You want to join our crew.” Rei is unfazed by the two others joining the conversation. ”Do you have experience in sailing?”

”No.”

”Can you fight?”

”I can learn.”

”What will we do about the ransom?”

”We’ll take the money and simply leave.”

”Hmm.” Rei seems uncertain now for the first time. ”Miss Anzu, we have honour. It’s not in our style to make a promise and go back on our word – in this case, the promise of returning you to your parents.”

”I’ll write them a letter”, Anzu huffs. ”Sir pirate, I have been waiting a long time for a chance like this. If you won’t let me join you’ll have to take me back there kicking and screaming.”

”Oh, no, we’ll let you join. I suppose if you write to your parents and explain you stayed of your free will, we can consider our honour untarnished. Welcome in.”

”Wait, what?” Kaoru asks. ”Just like that?”

”What he said”, Koga agrees. ”We’ll let her join?”

”She’s joining us?” Adonis blinks, then turns towards Anzu and bows. ”Welcome to the crew, princess.”

”Just Anzu”, Anzu smiles at him. ”So what’s the name of the crew?”

”You’re supposed to ask these kinda things _before_ joining”, Kaoru notes. ”We call ourselves UNDEAD.”

”How pleasant. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to change it?”

”Miss Anzu, please, I’m the captain here”, Rei says weakly.

”I’m just kidding. Now where can I get one of those fancy hats like yours?”

Rei’s hands immediately move to his hat to protect it. Kaoru stifles a laugh – things are certainly going to be interesting with this Anzu on board.


	10. Chiaki*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 'a little mermaid' AU but with chiakao because, well, I love the story and I love chiakao. this is based specifically on the disney movie version!

Kaoru wakes up feeling strange in multiple ways. He thinks he’s laying on sand but it feels… different. The water around him feels different too.

…Water?

Kaoru opens his eyes. No, he’s on land. But there’s something else that’s…

Ah. When he moves his tail there’s two of them. Not a tail but legs. And that should mean…

When Kaoru tries to speak not a single sound comes out his mouth. So the deal went through. His memories are hazy since as soon as he got the legs, was made human, it became hard to breathe under water.

Kaoru sits up and takes in his surroundings. It’s the same beach where the human prince likes to stroll, he knows. That should make fulfilling the contract easier.

Why’d he agree to such a condition anyway? Get the prince to fall in love with him or he becomes a merman again and falls under the sea-witch’s power? He wants to be human but he can’t just make someone love him if they’re not feeling it!

But he’ll worry about it later. For now he’ll enjoy his new legs. Kaoru stands up with vigor but to his surprise he nearly falls back down. The legs shake under him as he does his best to stay upright. He’s seen humans use their legs with ease, so why is it so difficult for him…?!

While trying to learn how to use his legs, Kaoru notices a destroyed boat nearby. There’s some sort of fabric on it, maybe part of a sail? He knows humans like to robe themselves in clothes so maybe he can do something makeshift with the fabric? He wants to blend in after all.

Kaoru manages to drape the fabric around himself. It looks kinda funny but it’s better than nothing, right? Next he needs to get off the beach and find people. Hopefully that will include the prince but —

Suddenly there’s a strange sound from nearby. It sounds like the drawl of a monster and Kaoru jolts, nearly falling over his feet. From around a rock some kind of creature bounces towards him, covered in fur and drooling at the mouth. Kaoru yelps silently and backs away until he meets with a large enough rock to climb on.

He’s not fully safe on top of the rock as the creature still tries to jump at him, continuing that frightening sound. But now someone else comes around the corner — ah! Kaoru’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest. The prince! Windswept brown hair and confusion on his handsome features! Kaoru would yell out at him for help but he can’t.

“Where did you go, boy? Oh —” he notices Kaoru then. His whole face seems to light up as he jogs closer. Kaoru expects him to scare away the furry creature but instead he kneels down by it and starts petting it and lets it — lick his face?

Kaoru stares in horror but when the prince looks up at him with a dashing smile, there’s no room for worry in his heart. The creature seems to calm down too, so maybe they know each other…?

“What’s your name? How did you get here? You look…” he frowns. “Have we met before?”

Kaoru opens his mouth, tries to speak his name.

No sound comes out. His hands clasp at his throat; how did he already forget?

“What’s wrong?” the prince asks. Kaoru shakes his head. “You… can’t speak? I see…”

The prince’s sunlit eyes seem to dim down.

“I suppose we haven’t met, then. Pardon my mistake. My name is Chiaki.”

Chiaki offers his hand and Kaoru carefully gives it a light slap. What do humans do with hands? Probably not this, as Chiaki breaks into laughter.

“Let me help you down from there.”

Kaoru takes the hand, embarrassed. And he thought he knows about human customs…!

“You seem to be lost. I’ll take you to my castle, okay? We’ll get you some proper clothes and a good meal.”

Kaoru nods enthusiastically. Chiaki begins to lead him away but Kaoru has already forgotten how to use his legs. He’s only saved from falling down by the arm Chiaki quickly wraps around his waist.

“Careful!” Chiaki laughs. “Something must have happened, you seem to still be shaken. Just lean on me as we walk, okay?”

With the strange creature in tow, the two of them make their way through the beach. Kaoru lays his head against Chiaki’s shoulder and wonders how he’ll do the _make him fall in love_ part.

Well, for now he doesn’t have to worry. His heart is too full of the gentle, reassuring smile Chiaki graces him with.


	11. Wataru*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second to last chapter! this is my personal favourite so far, but somehow Wataru's chapters always end up being my favourites... :')

Kaoru doesn’t want to be at this ball.

He has to — he’s a prince and it’s his ‘royal duty’ to attend. Normally he doesn’t mind a celebration but tonight is different. His father personally told him that he needs to be on the lookout for princesses and other noble ladies, that he needs to find himself a wife.

He likes girls, of course he does. But there’s a difference in gravity when it’s about casual flirting, a small makeout session, or chatting someone up with the intention of _marriage_. Marriage would mean new responsibilities and political ties. It’s all about politics, never love, and how can Kaoru ever marry someone who wants his hand for the power it carries? It hasn’t been that long since his sister was shipped off to a different country to marry the crown prince there. Kaoru remembers very well how she cried over the thought of marrying a near stranger.

And now it’s Kaoru’s turn. What he really wants is to abandon everything and run away. Since his mother is gone and now his sister is gone too, there’s really nothing tethering Kaoru’s heart to the castle and the country.

But it wouldn’t be that easy, not with guards hovering over him constantly, so Kaoru puts on his best clothes and pulls on a beautifully crafted mask. It’s a masquerade, after all. Maybe it will be better since he can’t see anyone’s faces?

The banquet hall has been decorated beautifully but Kaoru can’t help feeling melancholic. He stands by the tables and looks over the people. He should find someone to dance with, probably, but he really doesn’t want to. As much as he’s wearing a mask, people looking to grasp power will surely recognise him anyway.

“May I ask for a dance?”

The voice is oddly close to be asking for someone else. Kaoru turns and finds himself face to face with someone, so —

“Me?” Kaoru blurts out.

“Is there anyone else around?” He smiles, charming, one hand extended and the other behind his back. His hair is long and done on an eloquent braid, and his eyes… they twinkle like amethysts from behind the intricate white mask he wears.

Without thinking about it, Kaoru takes the hand.

“Thank you”, the stranger says softly. Then he wraps his gloved fingers around Kaoru’s and leads him towards the dance floor.

“What’s your name?” Kaoru asks.

“Tut, tut, this is a masquerade. Two handsome strangers dancing the night away, what else is needed?”

Kaoru feels himself blush. What else indeed?

They dance for one song, then two, then three. The stranger effortlessly leads Kaoru through the dance floor — Kaoru considers himself an okay dancer but his partner is almost _too_ good at it. And it’s too easy to get lost in those beautiful eyes.

Maybe he’s supposed to dance with other people, but the assigned mission of finding a wife seems like such a trivial thing right now. Even if his father sees and disapproves, he can’t very well make a scene in front of everyone, king or not.

Kaoru has lost count of how long they’ve danced when the stranger finally pulls him away from the crowd and bows at him. There’s a pang of disappointment in Kaoru’s heart; will he go away now?

“Would you like to go to the balcony for some air?” he asks instead. Kaoru nods with a smile and the stranger takes his hand to lead him away from the people.

Kaoru hadn’t realised how much he _does_ need some air. Once outside he leans against the balcony railing and takes a few deep breaths.

“Are we still strangers?” Kaoru asks after a while. The other man leans against the railing beside him, staring into the distance.

“I suppose not in the same way we were an hour ago”, he replies.

“Then may I ask for your name? Or will that forever remain a mystery?”

There’s a moment of silence. Then Kaoru sees a smile form under the mask.

“A question for a question, does that sound fair?”

“Sure”, Kaoru nods. He expects the other to ask his name in return. “So, what’s your name?”

“Wataru”, comes the answer, short and sweet. “I was going to keep it a secret, but how could I say no when I look in those beautiful eyes of yours?”

Kaoru looks down, face flushing.

“Th-thank you”, he doesn’t know what else to say.

“I’m merely telling the truth as I see it. Now, may I ask something in return?”

“Of course, I promised.”

“Why did you look so sad before I talked to you the first time?”

The question knocks the breath out of Kaoru. It’s… different from what he expected. A lot different. And while he knows the answer, he needs a moment to put it into words.

“I’m expected to live my life a certain way. The more days pass, the heavier that fate looms over me.” Kaoru stares at the sky, blinking back the sudden tears forming in his eyes. “And even now I wonder if it’s been selfish of me to dance with you in such a carefree manner when I’m supposed to be looking for suitable marriage candidates tonight.”

He shouldn’t be dumping his problems on a stranger, but Wataru is the first person to show concern for Kaoru’s feelings in a long time. He takes Kaoru’s hand now and even with the glove on, the touch brings Kaoru comfort.

“You’re Kaoru, aren’t you?” Wataru asks softly. Kaoru looks at him, surprised.

“I… yes. How did you know? We’ve never met before.”

“The king was looking at us disapprovingly the entire time we danced. You’re about my age so you can’t be the crown prince — so you have to be the younger prince, Kaoru.”

“It’s silly, isn’t it?” Kaoru sniffles. “A prince who wants to run away from his duties?”

“I’ve seen silly and this isn’t it, trust me”, Wataru squeezes at his hand. “Is that you want? To run away?”

“I’ve thought of it”, Kaoru admits. “But doing such a thing alone would be frightening.”

“I plan to leave this city before dawn breaks”, Wataru muses. “I meant to go alone, but then again, I also meant to only come to this ball for a short while.”

Kaoru’s heart jumps. Does he mean…? Should Kaoru ask if…?

“Where are you headed?”

“Away. I’m not actually a noble, you see. I want to be far from here before they realise the man whose name I used has been tied up in his mansion.”

Somehow learning that Wataru used dishonesty to get into the party doesn’t make Kaoru feels unsafe. Instead, he bursts into laughter.

“So that’s why you didn’t tell me your name before! Why did you want to come, anyway?”

“I wouldn’t miss a masquerade”, Wataru smiles. “What do you say?”

The two of them fall silent. Kaoru stares into the eyes of the man he met only a few hours prior and immediately knows his answer.

“Yes”, he whispers. “Take me to flee the city with you.”

And just like Wataru promised, by the time dawn breaks, the palace notices their younger prince has disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does kaoru resent the thought of marrying a stranger but then runs away with someone he just met? in his defense, wataru is very pretty


	12. Kaoru's sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU!! this drabble has nothing to do with birthdays but it's still technically kaoru's birthday drabble. I really really hope you've enjoyed this kaorutober! I've read through every comment written and they have made me so very happy. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I've always gotten the feeling that after his mom, his sister is the one Kaoru is the closest to. I really wanted to write something to reflect that, so this was born! the name I gave her is Kiyoko, which I also use in a different fic of mine.

Fighting a dragon wouldn’t normally be high on Kaoru’s list of preferred activities. In fact, it’s pretty low on that list with only a few things under it. (Fighting a giant, holding a conversation with his dad, fighting a giant snake… maybe. If the snake wasn’t poisonous, he’d consider it.)

But it’s not always about what Kaoru wants. And _this_ particular dragon has kidnapped his sister, snatched her in front of multiple witnesses, so Kaoru doesn’t see himself having much of a choice in the matter.

Kiyoko’s good-for-nothing fiancé has already promised he’ll gather some excellent knights to make a rescue attempt. Kaoru saw him earlier; he seemed more miffed about losing money than possibly losing his fiancé.

So no, Kaoru doesn’t think he has much choice here. _Someone_ has to save Kiyoko and Kaoru won’t trust the task in the hands of someone who doesn’t even care about her. He may not have fancy armour or expensive weapons or even a plan, but he has _will._

So Kaoru sets out towards the mountain where the dragon dwells. The closer he gets the smaller he feels; he didn’t see the abduction itself but he heard the dragon is a big one. There’s a lot of fear in Kaoru’s heart by the time he reaches the mountain but he refuses to let it take him over. If he’s scared like this, Kiyoko must be so much more scared…! This is the only thought that helps him climb the mountain all the way to the dragon’s cave.

Up by the cave everything feels ominously quiet. Kaoru sneaks closer. Maybe he’ll catch the dragon asleep? That would make stabbing it a lot easier. Kaoru keeps walking and he _thinks_ he’s being silent until suddenly there’s a deafening roar from up ahead.

Kaoru’s legs begin to shake violently but he draws his sword and stands his ground. From inside the cave emerges a creature larger than Kaoru could have imagined, with dangerously gleaming eyes and scales all over and gigantic wings.

The dragon opens its mouth wide. Smoke comes out and Kaoru knows what’s next; fire. So much for stabbing a dragon to death. What was he thinking, coming here alone?!

The dragon prepares to breathe fire and Kaoru closes his eyes. Even if he managed to dodge this, there’s no way he’s getting out alive. And more so, he can’t leave if there’s a chance Kiyoko is still alive. Kaoru has failed but he hopes those knights Kiyoko’s fiancé promised can somehow save her.

“Wait! Wait!”

Kaoru’s eyes fly back open. The voice belongs to Kiyoko…!

Kiyoko runs out from the cave, waving her hands frantically. She steps in front of the dragon.

“Don’t do it, that’s my brother”, she says. The dragon closes its mouth, fire dying down. Then it slowly… takes a step back.

“What?” Kaoru asks out loud. He’s never been this confused before.

“Kaoru”, Kiyoko turns towards him. Her eyes glisten with tears. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I nearly didn’t realise it was you!”

“What?” Kaoru repeats. Kiyoko comes closer and takes him by the hand.

“Let’s sit down by the cave and talk. You must want an explanation.”

Kaoru thinks he needs _multiple_ explanations. The dragon still eyes them warily but backs into the cave. Kiyoko leads Kaoru to the mouth of the cave where they sit down.

“So…” Kaoru coughs.

“I’m so glad to see you safe. I didn’t think you’d be the first to come after me.”

“But what’s going on?” Kaoru says with a small voice.

“He’s a friend”, Kiyoko gestures into the cave where the dragon has laid down but keeps his eyes open to look at them. “He wouldn’t hurt me.”

“But he kidnapped you?”

“I…” Kiyoko looks down. “I asked him to. I realised, even if I ran away, they’d try to bring me back. I needed a more permanent solution.”

“Isn’t getting abducted by a dragon a little drastic?”

“Oh, little brother”, Kiyoko laughs. “I truly am sorry for worrying you. But I needed help and he was willing to provide. I _refuse_ to marry that man.”

Kaoru nods. He thinks he’s starting to understand. Kiyoko hid her feelings well but it was obvious to Kaoru that she wasn’t happy about the arranged marriage.

“I won’t tell them”, Kaoru promises. “I’ll make something up. Maybe your friend can char my clothes a little, I’ll tell them I escaped by the skin of my teeth… oh! I’ll tell them you’re… that you’re dead.”

Kiyoko may be perfectly safe but the thought of her dying still makes Kaoru choke up a little. Kiyoko smiles gently at him.

“Look at you, trying to protect me.”

“You’ve protected me my whole life, haven’t you?” Kaoru smiles back at her. “It’s my turn to do something for you.”

“I appreciate it.” Kiyoko seems to think for a moment. “But you don’t have to, you know.”

“What else would I say to them?”

“You don’t have to go back. You don’t like it there either, do you?”

Kaoru can’t deny it. The two of them have always been unhappy, Kaoru especially so ever since their mother passed. And now Kiyoko has escaped and is offering Kaoru the same chance. How could he say no?

“Yeah”, Kaoru nods. “You’re right. But… won’t your friend be in danger? Your fiancé has promised to send knights to slay him.”

“Oh, he’ll be fine. He’s made of stronger stuff than that. He can let one of them escape to tell the story, maybe after seeing your burned up shirt.”

Faking their own deaths? The thought is morbid but somehow it all makes sense.

“Will we stay here?” Kaoru asks.

“He can take us to somewhere else. A faraway place, where nobody will force us to live our lives any other way than how _we_ want to.”

“I think I like the sound of that”, Kaoru smiles. “I think I like it a lot.”

_Freedom_. The word sounds sweeter than ever.


End file.
